futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Chinaball
Kung Chinaball Chinese: 坤代|founded = 28752|image = Kung China-0.png|caption = Ready for Orders!|reality = Greater China|government =Heavenly Republic|personality = Generous Heavenly|language = Chinese (Official) *Mandarin *Cantonese *Hakka and others Mongolian (Greater Mongolia) Tibetan (Tibet) Uyghur (Altishahr) Manchu (Some parts of Manchuria) Russian (North of Manchuria)|type = Oriental|capital = Shanghai (at the beginning) Beijing (official later)|affiliation = Sino-Orthodox Allianceball OFSEball STORMAFAball|religion = Irreligion Confucianism Taoism Shenism Salvationist Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Sunni Islam Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Shamanism Tengriism|friends = Major ally Bridge between me and Russia Also heavenlist and good friend Ally in southeast asia Ally in Middle East against extremists Ally in the Balkans Cool mongol friend Historical friend|enemies = EVIL EXTREMIST GROUPS!!! EWWW!!! IMPERIALIST MENACE!! OUT OF HEAVENLY CHINA!! Japanese freak Himalayan feudal lord Stupid satanist feudal scum terrorist Little tyrant puppet Terrorist|likes = Heavenlism, China union, proud and nationalism for all people (Suoyou), collectivism, Confucius, Mencius, Laozi, popular unity, Russian stuff|hates =Zombies, Suckers who want to destroy Asia, religious extremists, monarchists, counter revolutionaries who oppose the heavenly revolution, liberalism, libertarianism, western democratic system, excessive freedom disease|predecessor = Second Empire Of Chinaball|intospace = Yes|bork = Kung, Kung! Nihao!|food = Dim Sum|status = Alternate|notes = STUPID TERRORIST OF RADICAL MASTURBATERS!!!GET OUT OF ASIA!!!|ended = To be decided|successor = }}Kung Chinaball will be a greater heavenly state that killed the corrupt Second Empire Of Chinaball. Kung started by removing all type of scum from Asia, like finally killing Malayan Sultanate Horderawr and Okinawa Hordeball, liberating Asian lands from the zombie and later from a group of Neo-Fascist, Nazi, Terrorist known as STORM Unionball that used Zombies to attack Asian lands, after it Kung fought against AWTOball together with his friend New Russian Federationball. He is a proud heavenlist and a defensor of the heavenly revolution. He officially works in format of a federation with different people living in his lands with authonomy and collective cooperation under the leadership of a great sage. And remember that the masses are the center of a heavenlist society they guide us to heavens, power to the peasants! Down with feudal elitists and regionalists! State Ideology: *Heavenlism *Heavenly Socialism *Suoyou *Chinese Nationalism *National Communism *Authoritarianism *Traditionalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Monarchism *Anti West (factions) Relationships: Friends: New Russian Federationball - My major ally! Eurasianism strong!! Jaesun Koreaball - We both defend the headquarters of the heavenly revolution! Power to the peasants! Death to the imperialists! Duc Vietball - Ally in Southeast Asia, I defend him and we defend the heavenly revolution against imperialists! Free Yugoslavian Republicball - I like him and he also likes me, I support him. Greater Yuanball - I love him he is a member of my federation and together we strong. Neutral: New Malayan Republicball - We fought against each other in opposite sides during Cold War But later we made peace. Enemies: Malayan Sultanate Horderawr - I killed him and cured those Malay zombies, sad that his son became pro AWTOball. STORM Unionball - YOU BIG RACIST EUROPEAN OF TAPIEN!!! NEVER TAKE ASIAN LANDS BECAUSE ASIA FOR ASIANS!!! AND YOU EVEN USED YOUR LIFELES SSOLDIERS TO BEAT THE MIGHTY CHINA!!! Zball and Okinawa Hordeball - GET OUT OF ASIA, YOU DIRTY PEST OF A CRAP!!! ASIA LANDS ARE FOR MORTALS!!! NOT BRAIN-EATING DOUCHE BAGS LIKE YOU!!!'''But I take him from you! Army of the Lord Dragon of Ming Chinaball - '''GET OUT OF OUR GLORIOUS LANDS YOUR IMMORAL FEUDAL SCUM!! YOU ARE A CANCER BACKED BY IMPERIALISTS TO CORRUPT HEAVENLY CHINA!! YOU WILL NEVER STOP THE HEAVENLY REVOLUTION!!! THE FLAME OF THE LIBERTY CONTINUES LIT!! THE POWER OF THE PEOPLE AND THE PEASANTS WILL NEVER BE DESTROYED!!!! Shui Chinaball - DISGRACE OF LITTLE REBEL PAID BY FOREIGNER COUNTER REVOLUTIONARIES TO DESTROY THE ANCESTRAL LAND!!! THE PROUD SONS OF THE MOTHERLAND THE DEFENDERS OF THE HEAVENLY REVOLUTION WILL PURGE YOU FROM ALL SIDES OF THE BORDERS YOU ANTI PEASANT ENEMY AGENT OF THE IMPERIALISTS! Internal Divisions: Provinces: *Guangdong *Taiwan *Zhejiang *Gansu *Ningxia *Fujian *Hubei *Anhui *Hebei *Shanxi *Shaanxi *Shandong *Sichuan *Yunnan *Henan *Hunan *Hainan *Guangxi *Jiangsu *Jiangxi *Guizhou Republics: *Greater Yuan *United Manchuria *Tibet *Uyghurstan Category:Chinaball Category:Greater Category:Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Hard to destroy Category:Big Category:Top Ten Biggest Empires Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-EU Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist Category:Taoism Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Taiwanball Category:Shenism Category:Heavenlist Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Socialist Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Revoultion Category:Secular